Computing platforms that may include network servers coupled with client computing devices are increasing being arranged to support or host virtual machine(s) (VMs) that enable multiple operating systems and/or applications to be executed by a single computing platform including one or more multi-core processors. Processing elements or cores of a multi-core processor may be capable of supporting a plurality of VMs. Each VM may be capable of separately executing at least one application. In some examples, network servers may be arranged to provide a set of network services, such as load balancers, firewalls or intrusion detection systems. In some cases, the set of network services may be referred to as a service chain. VMs capable of separately executing an application may be arranged to process network packets received from a client according to a service chain flow.
Software virtual switches arranged to route packets for a service chain flow between VMs are becoming increasingly more common. Current virtual switching technologies such as those described by one or more industry standards or specifications including the OpenFlow Switch Specification, version 1.3.4, published in March 2014, and/or later versions of this standard may rely on one virtual switch application running or executing on a host operating system to switch packets for the service chain flow between the VMs. In a network function virtualization (NFV) deployment, multiple threads may be dedicated to virtual switching. These threads may be affinitized to multiple cores of a multi-core processor that are then primarily or entirely used for switching packets for the service chain flow between the VMs.